


【全员】混沌

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi
Summary: 喰种au目前出场人物：yuta/doyoung/jaehyun/winwin/jungwoo/renjun有cp关系：doyu/jaejun/wooyu





	1. 暴食

金道英提着箱子，快步走到一条小巷口，环视一圈确定了没有人在附近，闪身钻了进去。  
黑暗里，一个少年模样的人，抱着膝盖低下头靠着墙坐着。  
“廷祐，是我。”金道英把箱子放到脚边，蹲下身揽着少年的肩膀轻轻拍了拍。  
少年抬起头，一张柔和无害的脸上，嘴角还沾着干涸的血迹，旁边堆着一堆看不出模样的动物尸体。  
喰种对着搜查官露出可怜巴巴的表情，“哥，我好饿……”  
金道英摸了摸他的头，搂着金廷祐轻轻拍着他的背好生安抚，“再忍一忍，哥带你去找吃的。”

“这里之前来过了。”金廷祐的声音虚弱得仿佛飘在半空中，“什么都没找到。”  
金道英低着头沉默良久。  
“哥……”金廷祐靠着树干，“为什么我不可以去捕猎……”  
“廷祐，你听哥说，”金道英一下抓住金廷祐的双臂，力度之大吓得金廷祐一个激灵睁大眼睛，“廷祐，如果你主动去杀了人……我就不能像现在这样保护你了。”  
金廷祐愣愣地看着金道英，机械地开口：“可是我……”  
“可是什么？”金道英原本已经松开的手抓得更紧，他突然意识到，距离金廷祐上次进食已经整整过了一个月。  
“我之前和一个喰种抢吃的……他已经快断气了，但是我吃了他的腿之后，才知道他心脏还在跳……”金廷祐死死抓着金道英的衣服，“哥，我真的不知道，你不要生我气，我以后再也不这样了……”  
“……不是你的错。”金道英伸手把金廷祐抱进怀里，“不是你的错，廷祐。”  
“……哥，”埋在金道英肩膀的脑袋动了动，金廷祐有些委屈地开口。  
“我好饿。”  
—TBC—


	2. 杀生

“中本先生。”金道英从面前的喰种资料里抬起头，跟穿着白大褂晃进来的人象征性地打个招呼。  
“听说你们抓到一只A的。”中本悠太一屁股坐在金道英的办公桌上，“我来看看。”  
“您瞧不上。”金道英的视线仍然没从资料上移开，“是个残疾，不然也不会这么容易被抓到。”  
中本悠太咂咂嘴，“可惜了。”  
办公室里的同事打着电话往外走了出去。  
“我送你的那个，”中本悠太晃着脚甩掉一只鞋，穿着袜子的脚从金道英腋下的空当探进去，踩在金道英的裆部，“用了吗？感觉怎么样？”  
金道英思考着中本悠太说的是那个恶趣味飞机杯还是那个活生生从刚抓回来的S级喰种身上挖下来的赫子，往后推了把椅子躲开那只脚，索性统一回答，“没有。”  
“东sir怎么这么对待我的一片好心……”中本悠太俯下身凑近金道英的脸边，打完电话的同事突然推门进来，中本悠太又立刻直起身，“唉，拍兔子屁股果然好难。”  
“跟你说了不要叫我兔子。”  
中本悠太施施然跳下桌子蹬上自己的鞋，“随便啦，金搜查官。”  
临出门的时候，中本悠太又回过头，抛了个媚眼再用整个办公室都能听清楚的音量说：“今晚老地方见，兔子先生。”  
—TBC—


	3. 纵欲

金道英穿过拥挤的人群一路往里走，看见半躺在沙发上百无聊赖的中本悠太。  
“嗨，兔子道英。”看见金道英走到面前，中本悠太立刻坐起身，叫来侍者点了杯酒，“房间我也开好了，你想先在哪里来一炮？”  
“你叫我来就剩这一个目的了吧。”金道英在中本悠太身边坐下来。  
浑身带着酒气的人立刻缠上来，手掌贴着他的大腿内侧一遍遍抚摸，“各取所需嘛。”  
侍者端着盘子送来了酒，中本悠太端着它贴在金道英唇上，“来吧，喝了它。”  
金道英伸手接过杯子放到一边，又被中本悠太不依不饶地贴在两人唇间，“为什么？”  
“喝了的话……东s会觉得很快乐的。”中本悠太盯着他的眼睛，瞳孔却无法完全聚焦。  
“我不喝。”金道英态度强硬地挡开那杯酒，中本悠太只能长叹一口气，举起杯子一饮而尽。  
“好了，现在只有我能享受了。”中本悠太贴着金道英的嘴唇，酒香从他的齿间溜进金道英嘴里，落在舌面的味蕾上，把金道英也熏得一阵眩晕。  
紧紧贴着他的身躯烫得惊人。金道英摸了把中本悠太的胯下，硬得厉害，裤子竟然隐约已经有了湿意。  
中本悠太把下巴搁在金道英肩上，贴着他的耳朵“咯咯”地笑。  
“我没办法去房间了……现在就操我吧。”  
—TBC—


	4. 性癖

中本悠太调过来的时候，金道英刚刚升职，实在跑不掉的情况下硬着头皮参加了接风宴。  
席间中本悠太倒是很能掌控局势，假惺惺地喝了两杯就说自己不胜酒力，把酒全倒进了别人的杯子里。  
金道英埋头吃着面前的菜，放在桌面上的手机突然震了两下，浮出来一条发件人没备注的信息。  
“能送我回去吗？我喝了酒好晕。”  
金道英冷静地删了这条短信，接下来的五分钟不停震动的手机连隔壁的同事都惊动了。  
金道英咬着牙，在脑海里把对面看着他笑意盈盈的脸撕了个粉碎。  
“行。”  
滚到车子后座的时候中本悠太从椅子背后的口袋里掏出来安全套和润滑剂给金道英，自己脱下裤子张开腿等着被干。  
金道英很顺利地插进了不知道被多少人干过的地方，俯下身的时候突然被紧紧抱住，染着棕色头发的脑袋贴在他胸口深深地吸气。  
“东s的身上，果然是‘暴食’的味道呢。”脑袋从他胸口抬起来，神情兴奋，下面绞着金道英的地方甚至有些抽搐，“快点，快点干我……”  
金道英一直没问过，为什么中本悠太知道那是金廷祐的味道。  
—TBC—


	5. 背德

“你刚刚心软了。”郑在玹把箱子锁好，头也不抬地说。  
金道英碰了一下被揍了一下立刻肿了起来的脸，倒吸了一口冷气，又因为空气里的血腥味皱起眉，“你现在连敬语都不用了。”  
“你对这群魔鬼心软了，金道英。”郑在玹丝毫不理会金道英的话，“你也要跟那些蠢货一样被撕成肉块才醒悟？”  
“用不着你管。”金道英狠狠地瞪了郑在玹一眼。

回去的时候遇上了几个人押送着一个半大小子，金道英瞥了一眼，一个最多十五六岁的男孩。  
“怎么了？”  
金道英颇为意外地看了眼站出来的郑在玹。那个人快速地看了一眼那个少年，表情立刻又变得毫无波澜。  
那个少年一直低着头，微微发抖。  
“报告长官，这个是刚刚抓到的一个喰种。”  
郑在玹微微皱起眉，“知道他是谁吗？有资料登记吗？”  
“没、没有……”队员表情犹豫。  
“那你们就这么抓人？”郑在玹口气严厉，“这样会影响我们在群众里的印象。”  
“是，但是……”有人还想争辩，马上被郑在玹打断。  
“我来审问他就行。”郑在玹扯着那个少年的手臂拉到身边，“你们去准备一点吃的和水，对一个孩子怎么能这样。”  
几个人唯唯诺诺地退下去，金道英冷眼看着郑在玹状似粗暴地把少年拉进审问室扣起来，回头还客气一句要不金搜查官也进来一起审问。  
“好啊。”金道英看着郑在玹变得难看的脸色勾起嘴角。

问来问去不过知道了是在附近的中学读书、叫黄仁俊，今年十六，这么点基本得可怜的信息。  
金道英扶着额头，漫不经心地看少年狼吞虎咽地吃着汉堡可乐，“行了吧，做戏做到这里，你不累我也累了。”  
“我只是执行程序，证明这个孩子的清白。”郑在玹叠整齐手上的几张审问记录，“辛苦您了。”  
金道英伸了个懒腰，走出去在办公室绕了一圈又进了厕所。  
打开门要走出去时，他依稀听到隔壁有呕吐的声音。走到门口时，又遇到靠在墙边的郑在玹。  
“不上个厕所？”金道英看了郑在玹一眼。  
“刚上完，躲在这休息一下。”郑在玹对他笑笑，仿佛是在坦白自己是个普通人也有恶劣习惯，“在办公室得保持自己工作狂的形象。”  
金道英点点头，“是得躲起来偷个懒。”赞同得十分诚恳。

下班的时候，金道英留意到附近黑暗里站着的郑在玹。  
他钻进车里，没有启动。  
五分钟后，一个裹得严严实实的人蹦跳着跑过去，抱住了郑在玹，被摸了摸头后仰着头挽着他的手臂，往前走的脚步很是轻快。  
金道英开着车子掉了个头，去到约好的地方载上了金廷祐。  
“你知道一个叫黄仁俊的喰种吗，看着像是B级的。”金道英握着方向盘，思考着该往哪去。  
“前几天刚认识的，安定区的人。”金廷祐蜷在后座，“说让我一起去那里住。”  
“那你还听说了别的什么没有？”  
“他……前几天刚发过烧。还有，似乎有个很重要的人，常常会突然让他出去见面，我和他在一块的时候就遇见了三四次这样的情况。”  
“你和他来往的时候多留心。”金道英选定了目的地，转了把方向盘，“我怕有人盯上你。”  
—TBC—


	6. 交易

悬在门上的风铃叮当响。  
董思成看着手机屏幕头也不抬，“来了啊。”  
“嗯。”走进来的人把口罩摘了下来，“一杯咖啡。”  
董思成笑了一声，“我没空，去找仁俊给你做。”  
柜台面前的人一言不发。  
“行了，”董思成把“game over”的手机丢开，“他在里面房间吃饭，这么久没见他的在玹哥哥，一定会很开心的。”

郑在玹拿着董思成给的钥匙开了门，正坐在桌子边进食的少年猛地转过头来看。  
“在玹哥！”原本警惕的脸上露出笑容，黄仁俊顾不上擦干净自己手上嘴边的血，扑过去搂着郑在玹的脖子挂在他身上。  
“抱歉，一直没法来见你。”郑在玹抱着黄仁俊的腰把他放下，小心翼翼避免沾上血迹，“吃饱了吗？”  
“吃饱了！”黄仁俊又跑回桌子边，端着杯子来到郑在玹面前，“这个是我煮的，哥试试，”他低头闻了闻，“还是热的，很香。”  
郑在玹接过杯子，避开沾着血迹的地方喝了两口，点点头，“有进步，下次也给我煮可以吗？现在哥先带你出去。”  
“嗯！”陷入甜蜜爱慕的雀跃少年迅速做好了打扮，亲亲热热地挽上郑在玹的手臂走出房间。  
经过店里时，柜台后的人幽幽地问：“这就要出去？”  
“哥，我好久没出去玩了，你帮我瞒这一下……”黄仁俊凑到柜台面前和董思成求情，一向宠爱的哥哥伸手摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“行吧，早点回来。”  
“谢谢哥！”  
他没来得及看见身后郑在玹和董思成对视的神情。

房间门刚被关上，黄仁俊就被紧紧抱进怀里，便自觉地抬起手搭在郑在玹肩上，仰起头顺从地被吻。  
尽管身体尚且纤瘦单薄，但对于郑在玹要做的事，他早就习惯了。  
郑在玹把他抱到床上，黄仁俊脱掉裤子抬起腿圈住郑在玹的腰，却被握着脚腕从腰上拉下来，翻了个身跪在床上。  
亲吻一路从肩头往下，路过光裸的脊背，最后来到尾椎，落在股缝。舌尖温柔地舔舐着隐秘的地方，黄仁俊缩着肩膀仰起脖子，又弓起背把头抵在枕头上。  
“哥……”黄仁俊有些底气不足，小声请求道。  
那双手掰开他的身体，久未经事的地方又再次被撑开，黄仁俊痛得死死攥着床单，指尖泛白。  
“很痛吗？”郑在玹停了下来，俯身亲了亲他，“放松，慢慢来。”  
被温柔对待的感动驱使着黄仁俊撑高身子张开腿，“没事……我可以的。”  
“疼就说出来，不要勉强自己。”走在街上时会牵着他的那只手又摸摸他的脑袋，下一刻掐住他的腰，毫不留情地打开了他。  
黄仁俊迷迷糊糊不知道自己这样跪了多久，后来已经没有力气撑起自己，只能趴在床上听任摆布。郑在玹又抱着他翻了个身，仔细地吻着他的嘴唇，又抓着他的脚腕亲着。  
黄仁俊伸出手，郑在玹俯下身来让他抱着自己的肩膀继续挺动，只剩下本能的黄仁俊张开口用力咬在郑在玹肩上，血腥味弥漫在齿间的下一秒，他被郑在玹死死掐着脖子按到了床上。  
黄仁俊惊恐地看着和自己尚是一体的人，疼痛和窒息的痛苦和爱意与信任互相残杀。  
“……对不起，”郑在玹看着那双眼逐渐恢复清明，“我一时……”  
黄仁俊用力摇着头，“不是，我太……”黄仁俊抱着郑在玹舔去肩上的血迹，“是我不对……”  
被咬伤的受害者吻了他的额头，“没事。”  
带着愧疚感的加害者努力地取悦对方，直到郑在玹没有任何措施射在了里面。  
结束后的黄仁俊比郑在玹要乏得多，窝在被子里一动不动，半睡半醒间听到郑在玹在打电话，隔了一会后那个人俯下身来抵着他的额头，说哥有事得先走了，思成哥会来接你的。  
黄仁俊的脑子还转不清楚，听到思成哥三个字说了声好。  
郑在玹走后他睡了一会，听见房门被打开的声音转头去看，却看见董思成站在门口，看了他一眼关上门，把丢到地上的衣服捡起来放在被子上。  
黄仁俊缩起身子躲进被子里，身体里郑在玹的东西此刻让他感觉到了难受，脑袋一片混乱，最多的是对于董思成会责骂他的恐惧。  
“赶快穿好衣服，”董思成说得自然而平常，“回去晚了，泰一哥会担心的。”  
—TBC—


	7. 上瘾

中本悠太接到了调去新单位的通知，收拾东西提早下了班。  
四处晃荡着注意到一个人，板着脸快步往桥下跑。  
中本悠太好奇得很，想也不想就跟了上去。  
还没见到人影，血腥味和皮肉撞击声就先令中本悠太兴奋起来。这样的程度，只能是喰种之间在互相争斗。  
他小跑着过了拐角，眼前赫然出现一个被赫子拦腰捆住举到半空的人影，人影的赫子垂到地上，把地面涂成令人作呕的腥臭红色。  
捆着他的赫子松了开来，尸体从半空摔下来，鲜血溅到中本悠太脸上身上，他低下头，看见分成两截扭曲着的人体。  
身体却因为面前喰种的气味不可抑制地兴奋起来。  
刚刚绞死一只喰种的赫子立刻又捆住正在发愣而一动不动的中本悠太的腰，金廷祐把清醒过来开始挣扎的人拖到眼前，打量着他，语气戒备，“你是谁？”  
中本悠太只是看着他，兴奋地笑着。  
“……够了。”金廷祐收回赫子，并不管中本悠太因此摔在地上，“不要打扰我进食。我虽然不吃活人，也不介意把你变成死人。”  
“‘暴食’？”  
金廷祐的脚步停下来，回过头看着中本悠太。  
“金、道、英。”中本悠太低头翻着手机通讯录，“你认识他，对吧？”  
“……所以呢？”金廷祐看着中本悠太一脸胜券在握的样子收起手机。  
“我们能谈谈吗？”中本悠太又露出笑容，“关于怎么各取所需的事。”

金廷祐不怎么忌讳在一堆血肉旁做爱，中本悠太虽然觉得有点恶心，但喰种并不是很乐意跟他去旅馆洗干净了再打一炮。  
所以他觉得这样也行。毕竟S级的不好遇到，迁就他一下自己也是赚的。  
被强迫着干人的金廷祐显得很暴躁，拉开中本悠太的腿就捅了进去，胯间沾上粘腻的感觉让他皱起眉，抬高了中本悠太的腿试图减少两人之间的接触面积。  
原本就被血腥味盖住不少的味道因为金廷祐的举动更淡了一些，中本悠太努力撑起上半身，抬手搂住金廷祐的脖子拉着他不得不俯下身，便于他贴在金廷祐的颈间贪婪地呼吸着，被操出来的淫糜叫声在空旷的桥底隐约有着回音。  
“快点……给我更多……”中本悠太紧紧抱着金廷祐，抬高臀部迎合着他的动作。  
金廷祐最后用力地干进中本悠太的身体里，抬手把中本悠太的头紧紧按着贴着地面，露出干净流畅的脖颈曲线，再张开嘴在中本悠太肩上咬了一口。  
被生生掐断了高潮的人迅速抓起旁边的一只断手塞到金廷祐嘴里，在喰种几口把食物吃进肚子里时捂着自己流血的肩膀笑了起来。  
“干我爽吗？暴食咬到口的人居然不吃掉。”中本悠太摸了摸小腹，看着自己身下流出来的金廷祐的精液，“好可惜，你射在里面我都不能怀一个和你一样的家伙。”  
金廷祐自顾自吃着那只被他猎杀的低级喰种，并不在乎中本悠太在讲些什么。  
中本悠太抓住手边的赫子，正想观察一下，金廷祐立刻警惕地回过头看着他。  
真是让人着迷……  
中本悠太勉强支撑起酸软的身体，跪着往前几步来到金廷祐面前。  
“这里……我用嘴，也可以吧？”中本悠太伸手，伸进刚穿上的裤子里摸着金廷祐的阴茎。  
“你到底有什么目的？”金廷祐低下头，看着他的眼睛，认真地问。  
中本悠太又拉下金廷祐的裤子，张开嘴舔着它，一只手伸到身下摸着自己。  
“各取所需而已。”

被金廷祐射在嘴里之后，中本悠太毫不犹豫地吞了下去。  
金廷祐定定地看他一会，“够了？那就走吧。”  
“真是冷淡……”中本悠太用衬衣擦干净自己身上的血，光着上身套上金廷祐的外套，把拉链拉到最高，深吸了一口气。  
“金道英，”一直看着他的金廷祐开了口，笑着说，“伤害他的话，你就会变成食物的。”  
“那我们还有下次见面吗？”中本悠太有些留恋地摸了把金廷祐的脸，被一下打开。  
“……真是遗憾，”中本悠太摇摇晃晃地站起身，“那下次见吧。”  
—TBC—


	8. 对峙

金道英抱着开会分发下来的成堆任务往办公室走，一边祈祷着郑在玹生病请假不要出现，一边抬脚走出门就看见中本悠太被人搂着腰压在墙上。  
压着他的那个人不是郑在玹又能是谁。  
金道英翻了个白眼，开始诅咒起中本悠太这种看谁都想上的千万不要把什么奇怪的病传染给自己，再把怀里抱着的东西狠狠摔到桌子上。  
“前辈最近火气很大？”郑在玹推开门慢悠悠地走到自己的位置坐下。  
“有我们优秀的第一名——郑搜查官在，自然工作热情比较高涨。”金道英毫不客气地把大部分工作丢到郑在玹桌上，“好好干吧。”

金道英走去卫生间的路上硬邦邦地把路过的中本悠太撞了一下，后者一脸莫名其妙地看着头也不回更不用说道歉的金道英，想了想还是跟了上去。  
“为什么一脸生我气的样子？”中本悠太靠着墙壁看金道英洗手洗脸，“梦见被我强奸了？”  
“梦见你传染性病给我。”金道英抽了把纸擦干手，笑容愉快的人抓住他的小臂把脸凑过来，“吃醋了？不想我跟别人上床？”  
“您想得太多了。”金道英正要推开凑得太近的中本悠太，门口又出现了另一个人。  
“哟，真巧。”郑在玹笑了笑，“两位相约来上厕所？”  
金道英正要开口反驳，中本悠太已经伸手抱住他，顺势偏了下脑袋窝在他胸口，“情人间的密会而已。”  
金道英看了看胸口的脑袋，感觉到郑在玹的视线在两个人身上来来回回。  
“哦，不好意思，打扰你们了。请问我可以上个厕所吗？”郑在玹走到金道英面前问。  
“……当然。”中本悠太的手臂在腰间环紧，金道英抬手搭在腰间那一圈上，朝郑在玹点点头。  
等到隔间里头的门栓落下，中本悠太贴着金道英胸口凑到他面前，用极小的气声贴着他的嘴唇说话，“不做点什么吗？我们两个可是工作间隙偷偷出来约会的办公室恋情。”  
金道英没回答他。他把贴着自己的柔软唇瓣含在唇间，抱着中本悠太把他压在墙上，顶开中本悠太试图挑逗他胯间的膝盖挤进腿间，一边热烈亲吻着中本悠太一边用大腿顶弄着中本悠太的胯下。  
被亲吻的人双臂软绵绵地搭在他肩上搂着脖子，身体发软直往下掉，胯间被金道英卡住摩擦的地方却又硬涨起来。  
听到隔间门锁打开的声音，中本悠太一把推开了和金道英之间的距离，金道英又马上抱住他，压着他的脑袋靠在自己肩头。  
中本悠太呼吸粗重地搂着金道英，微微抬起头，用染着情欲的眼睛从金道英肩上去看郑在玹。  
不小心撞破偷情现场的人礼节性地笑着点点头，洗了手出去。  
中本悠太立刻收紧了手臂抱住想抽身退开的人，“你到底看到什么了？我跟郑在玹？”  
“你也知道？”金道英顺势抵着他的额头，说话的音量缠绵又模糊不清。  
“我站到你这一边了。”中本悠太仰起脸在金道英嘴唇上啄一下，“当着他的面。”  
“那我应该谢谢你？”金道英直起腰拉开了两个人的距离。  
很快另一个人的呼吸就追逐上来。  
“你是该谢谢我……”  
中本悠太亲吻着金道英裸露在衣领外的颈侧，流连着。  
“我知道李泰容在哪了。”  
—TBC—


	9. 不等

大部队从正面进攻，让金道英带着几个精英从别的通道打进去。  
现在那几个精英都被打得不省人事变成一滩烂泥了。  
金道英看着眼前的两个喰种，十几岁的样子，力量却比前面遇到的那些都要强大。  
而且……有种说不上来的相似感。  
比起金道英的浑身紧绷，一左一右站着的两人却好像很是闲暇。甲赫缠在他们的手臂上，并不急于进攻，似乎只要他们想要，随时都能把金道英变成这里的一滩肥料。  
他定了定神，喘口气握紧了手里的昆克。  
其中一个人抬起头看了眼金道英，朝另一个人努了努嘴，往后退了一步。  
但另一个人并不打算听他的话，退到一边抱着手臂盯着他，“要上你上。”  
“切……”那个人又重新走上前，不耐烦地看着金道英，“要打就快点。”  
金道英做了个深呼吸，慢慢往前走着，发现对面的人对他不甚在意的时候，快步跑上前用手里的昆克狠狠甩向那个人。  
他看到那个人脸上闪过片刻的惊慌，向后跃起堪堪躲过一击后，立刻又一蹬地面向他扑过来。  
没关系。金道英滚到一边，抬手用昆克抵挡过一次甲赫的攻击，下一秒原本坚硬的武器便缠上了那个喰种的四肢。  
“操你妈李东赫你还站在那干吗！等着看我怎么死是吗！”那个人回头朝另一个人大吼，一边奋力挣脱着身上的桎梏。  
“你哪那么容易死。”被叫作李东赫的人慢悠悠走过来，抬手就要往金道英头上劈过去。  
“等一下。”  
李东赫住了手，回头去看来人，“有什么问题吗？”  
“没必要。”来人戴着挡去大半张脸的面具，身后张着宽大的羽赫，“把渽民放下来就是了，杀他做什么。”  
金道英努力控制着手里的昆克和罗渽民已经耗尽力气，听到这句话时，手上一松，原先被控制住的喰种已经砍断了身上的捆绑，从半空中轻巧地落到地上。  
“真不能指望你们两个。”罗渽民瞪了眼李东赫，转身从另一个方向走远了。  
“……那现在呢？”李东赫看着来人问道。  
“我自己处理就行，你先回去吧。”  
李东赫看了看金道英，又看了看来人，“那你小心。”  
等脚步声走远，面具才往金道英的方向走近了些，静静地看着勉强撑起身体站着的金道英。  
摸不清对方的来意，金道英另一只手摸到腰间的枪，有用没用总得搏一搏。  
“道英哥。”  
金道英瞪大了眼睛看着对方把面具摘下来，“我是帝努。”

他从没想过小时候在他身边打转撒娇的乖巧小孩，会是人类和喰种结合的后代。  
现在李帝努站在他面前，随时可以置他于死地。  
金道英看着那张脸，想起的都是小时候的李帝努的样子。  
但他看到李帝努身后的羽赫，又握紧了手里的武器。  
李帝努垂着眼，一直没有对上金道英的视线。被拉长的沉默里，他听到李帝努轻轻的叹气声。  
“躲不掉了。”李帝努终于抬起头，看着他笑，“只能和哥打一架了。”  
没有胜算的。金道英往前冲的时候想着。  
最后被李帝努狠狠摔在墙上时，金道英仿佛听到自己全身骨头碎裂的声音。他试着动了动，大概是被打断了肋骨。  
金道英瘫在墙边喘着气，看着李帝努靠近过来，闭上了眼。  
“哥用那个，打我吧。”  
金道英突然听见李帝努的声音，又睁开眼。  
“东赫和渽民都不会说出去的。”李帝努笑着说，像是在跟金道英撒娇那样，“我得受点伤，才不会被踢出去。”

金道英呆呆看了会地上的血和残破的羽赫，咬着牙撑起身体往深处走。  
李帝努离开之前说的最后一句话，是“那个人就还给哥了”。  
他拼命支撑着向里走，期盼着会看到一点点希望。  
直到他看到一片废墟，一片不会存在任何生命可能的废墟，弥漫着令人作呕的血腥味。  
金道英靠着墙壁慢慢坐了下来。他需要一点时间调整。  
“道英！金道英！”  
他惊愕地转过头，看见从一个通风口里钻出来的两个人。  
爬出来后中本悠太累得站不起来，摊平在地上，手里还揽着一个戴着局里队员用的面具的人，朝他笑笑，伸手把被灰尘蒙得脏兮兮的面具摘下来，“我找到的。”  
金道英忍着疼痛，扶着墙壁跌跌撞撞地走过去。  
“泰容？”

—TBC—


End file.
